The High School Years: Freshman Saga
by majinpissdrunx
Summary: Well, its a b/v, g/cc, and 18/k. The Z senshi are starting in high school!! They will overcome many problems a freshman in every high school faces!! The stuff thats in the story are sometimes based on what happens in my school!! Umm..the first chapte


This is the completely revised The High School Years: The Freshman Saga, since the first old one the prologue and the second chapter got erased. I might go by my high school, which is San Mateo, or Orange Star, but I will go by Orange Star, for now.  
  
The High School Years: Freshman Saga  
  
Prologue-The New Student  
  
Walking inside the lobby of Orange Star High School, the Z senshi found themselves amidst numerous students walking around or talking to friends. Beyond the sea of students, three tables lay with the counselors sitting behind them.  
  
" Do you think that's where we get our schedules?" Son Goku pointed to the tables.  
  
" I think so, Goku-kun," Goku's girlfriend, Mau ChiChi, nodded. The Z senshi: Son Goku, Mau ChiChi, Prince Vegeta, Senshu Yamcha, Hikui Krillin, Juhachigou, and Jushichigou, made their way to the tables. (Hey, I couldn't think of Yamcha and Krillin's last name, so I had to make them up!) The leftmost table had a sign that said, " A-L", the middle table said, " M-N", while the rightmost table said, " O-Z".  
  
The group separated to get their schedules. Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta went to the third table.  
  
Juhachi, Jushichi, and Krillin went to the first table. ChiChi shouted, " Don't forget where we are meeting before the assembly, kay?"  
  
" Sure, Chi, we know where it is!" Goku waved, as Vegeta and Yamcha walked past them. Goku turned to Yamcha, " Where was it again?"  
  
Yamcha fell to the floor, but quickly got up, " Its in front of the Performing Arts Center."  
  
" Name, please?" the counselor, Mrs. Hobson, asked Vegeta.  
  
" Prince Vegeta," Vegeta answered normally.  
  
Mrs. Hobson looked at Vegeta, " Are you joking me?"  
  
" No, ma'am, it's really his name!" Goku said from behind Vegeta.  
  
" I don't need your help, Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled at Goku. Mrs. Hobson looked through the papers and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Vegeta.  
  
" Here is your schedule and your locker number and combination are on the top right of the paper," Mrs. Hobson pointed out. Vegeta looked at his schedule, smugly, and left the table. Goku stepped up. " Name, please?"  
  
" Son Goku, ma'am," Goku placed his hand behind his head and smiled.  
  
" Son? You're Radditz brother, aren't you?" Mrs. Hobson asked, her spectacles drooping to her nose.  
  
" Yeah, my bro goes to this school," Goku nodded.  
  
" I will see to it that you will not be a trouble maker in your four years here," Mrs. Hobson gave Goku gave his schedule. " Your brother is quite a casual in the dean's office."  
  
" Don't worry, ma'am, I won't be in any trouble," Goku left the table and joined Vegeta. " Hey, Vegeta. Can I see your schedule?"  
  
" I'm still looking at it, Kakarot," Vegeta turned his back. ChiChi, Krillin, and Juhachi joined Goku and Vegeta.  
  
" Hey, Goku," ChiChi greeted, " let me see your schedule."  
  
" Sure, Chi, but let's wait for Yamcha and Jushichi," Goku pointed at Jushichi and Yamcha, who were walking together, looking at their schedules. ChiChi gave her schedule to Goku.  
  
Mau ChiChi:  
  
First Period  
  
English 1-2  
  
Room 16  
  
Second Period  
  
Spanish 1-2  
  
Music Room 1 (M1)  
  
Third Period  
  
Physical Education  
  
Gym  
  
Fourth Period  
  
Algebra 1-2  
  
Room 33  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Cooking 1-2  
  
Room 57  
  
Son Goku:  
  
First Period  
  
English 1-2  
  
Room 16  
  
Second Period  
  
Math B  
  
Room 67  
  
Third Period  
  
Chemistry 1-2  
  
Room 41  
  
Fourth Period  
  
Computer Applications  
  
Room 61  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Athletics  
  
Football Field  
  
Goku gave ChiChi's schedule back, " Wow, Chi, we have some classes together." Goku looked at Krillin, who was talking to Juhachi. " Hey, Krillin. Let me see your schedule."  
  
" Oh," Krillin grabbed in his pocket and gave Goku the schedule. Krillin continued to talk to Juhachi.  
  
" Yours too, Juhachi," Goku smiled. Juhachi groaned and grabbed inside her pocket.  
  
" Here, next time, don't bother me and Krillin's conversation!" Juhachi stuffed to paper in Goku's hand.  
  
Hikui Krillin  
  
First Period  
  
Physical Education  
  
Gym  
  
Second Period  
  
Physical Science 1-2  
  
Room 59  
  
Third Period  
  
Drama 1-2  
  
Performing Arts Center (PAC)  
  
Fourth Period  
  
English 1-2 Honors  
  
Room 9  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Algebra 1-2  
  
Room 33  
  
Juhachigou (Android 18)  
  
First Period  
  
Pre-Calculus  
  
Room 45  
  
Second Period  
  
Physical Science 1-2  
  
Room 59  
  
Third Period  
  
Art 1-2  
  
Room 58  
  
Fourth Period  
  
English 1-2 Honors  
  
Room 9  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Physical Education  
  
Gym  
  
Jushichigou (Android 17)  
  
First Period  
  
Pre-Calculus  
  
Room 45  
  
Second Period  
  
Physical Science 1-2  
  
Room 59  
  
Third Period  
  
Drama 1-2  
  
PAC  
  
Fourth Period  
  
English 1-2 Honors  
  
Room 9  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Physical Education  
  
Gym  
  
" Funny," Goku gave Juhachi's, Krillin's, and Jushichi's schedule back to them, " Jushichi's seems to be similar to Juhachi's." Juhachi glared at her twin brother.  
  
" What?" Jushichi said innocently, as he walked off.  
  
" Let me see yours, Yamcha," Goku asked. Yamcha gave his schedule to Goku.  
  
" What about Vegeta's?" ChiChi asked.  
  
" Let's not bother him now," Goku stared at Yamcha's schedule.  
  
Senshu Yamcha  
  
First Period  
  
Spanish 1-2  
  
M1  
  
Second Period  
  
English 1-2  
  
Room 16  
  
Third Period  
  
Chemistry 1-2  
  
Room 41  
  
Fourth Period  
  
Math B  
  
Room 67  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Sixth Period  
  
Athletics  
  
Football Field  
  
" You have some classes with me, Yamcha," Goku gave back the schedule. He turned to Vegeta. " Can I see yours now, Vegeta?"  
  
" Huh?" Vegeta came back to his senses.  
  
" He must be in deep thought," ChiChi whispered to Goku.  
  
" Do you think he misses her?" Goku asked.  
  
" Possibly," ChiChi whispered back. " We're the only ones that know both of their secrets."  
  
" What do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
" Can I see your schedule now?" Goku smiled. Vegeta gave the schedule to Goku.  
  
Prince Vegeta  
  
First Period  
  
Calculus  
  
Room 55  
  
Second Period  
  
Chemistry1-2  
  
Room 41  
  
Third Period  
  
Drama 1-2  
  
PAC  
  
Fourth Period  
  
English 1-2 Honors  
  
Room 9  
  
Fifth Period  
  
Modern World History  
  
Room 13  
  
Athletics  
  
Football Field  
  
" Damn, Vegeta," Goku handed the schedule back, " you sure have smart classes."  
  
" You have a problem with it, Kakarot?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
" Uh, no," Goku waved his hands around. He looked at ChiChi, " He's just like her." ChiChi nodded.  
  
" Okay," Yamcha spoke up, " looks like we have to change the 'rules' here in our group. Since Bulma's not here, Goku and ChiChi have to the 'leaders'."  
  
" Why them?" Juhachi asked.  
  
" They were a couple before you and Krillin, remember?" Yamcha inquired. " You were all fighting when we formed the group."  
  
" Fine then," Juhachi crossed her arms.  
  
" I guess we gotta find our lockers, then," ChiChi tugged on Goku's arms. " Remember, in front of the PAC for assemblies."  
  
" Yeah, we remember," Yamcha walked off, going after a group of girls.  
  
(Hahahahah, how was that for a prologue!!! Well, it ain't over yet!! Keep on reading!!)  
  
" I'm just worried about Vegeta," Goku said. " Since she's not here, Vegeta won't get a chance at all."  
  
" I know, Goku-kun, I know," ChiChi said, " Last year, we almost had it."  
  
" Yeah," Goku frowned, " I'm also worried about school."  
  
" Huh?" ChiChi said.  
  
" It's high school, you know, and the classes get harder!! This is the final step to college, Chi!!" Goku said, " I want to go to college, so I can get a decent job!!"  
  
" Don't worry, Goku, I'll help you in your studies, but not all the time," ChiChi kissed him on the cheek. 


End file.
